


Good Girls Don't (But I Do)

by crookedlystacked (skintightsocks)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/crookedlystacked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and Tina relieve a little tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls Don't (But I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 4x12. Written for [femslash february](http://soaringrachel.tumblr.com/post/40634004762/femslash-february) and because I want Tina/Kitty to become a thing and I want their ship name to be Titty because I said so.

"Does Tarzan even have to be in this?" Kitty asks, flopping back on Tina's bed.

"Yes, Kitty," Tina sighs for about the fifth time in the past hour. "We can't kick him out of the calendar just because you don't like him."

"That's not the only reason, I'm just worried that people might see him and think we're the kind of operation that lets thawed cavemen wander into our photoshoots. It reflects badly on us as a club and as people," Kitty says, smiling sweetly at Tina.

"Joe is going to be in the calendar, Kitty, deal with it," Tina snaps.

"Well me _oww_ ," Kitty says, looking more impressed than mad. "I guess I'm not the only kitty-cat here with claws."

"Knock it off," Tina groans, climbing onto the bed and elbowing Kitty until she scoots over to give her room. It's more than a little satisfying. "We're supposed to be choosing pictures and so far all you've done is ruin half of them with your sharpie graffiti."

"It's not graffiti, it's editorial notes!" Kitty says, plucking a picture of Blaine from the pile in front of them on the bed and waving it in Tina's face. "All good picture editors do it, I'm just trying to make this calendar the best that it can be."

"How is _Tiny Nips Anderson_ an editorial note?" Tina asks, snatching the picture from Kitty's hand. She's circled both of Blaine's nipples, given him sharpie pigtails, and scrawled something mostly illegible but still pretty offensive about where Blaine can stick those giant candy canes across his crotch.

"How is it not? They're like _ridiculously_ small. How is anyone supposed to objectify him without wondering if he was born without nipples and just drew those on with eyeliner?"

"They are not," Tina says, smacking Kitty's hand away when she tries to grab the picture back. "They're tiny and adorable, just like he is," she sighs. Blaine even looks good with pigtails, and Tina has a brief, mostly confusing but still pretty hot vision of Blaine in a sexy schoolgirl uniform.

"Gross," Kitty says, rolling her eyes and plucking the picture out of Tina's hand, tossing it over the side of the bed. Tina moves onto the next one in Blaine's pile, this one thankfully not defaced, and sighs a little at the way Blaine's eyes catch the light.

"I still wish I could have convinced him to be Mr. June. I really wanted to recreate those old Coppertone ads, with the dog pulling down the back of his swimsuit. His butt would have looked perfect."

" _Gross_ ," Kitty says again, louder this time and with added gagging noises.

"You can't tell me it wouldn't have been great," Tina says, rolling her eyes at Kitty. "All round and perky and perfect and maybe I could have rubbed baby oil on it, so it really caught the light and-- _hey_!" Tina sputters, a pillow hitting her square in the face. "Kitty, what the hell?" Tina says. "It's not like I didn't listen to you go on for at least twenty minutes about Jake's abs."

"Okay, you do realize that Blaine's gay, right?" Kitty says, sitting up and staring down at her. "As in not at all interested in your lady areas?" Kitty tugs at the hem of Tina's dress, her fingernails just long enough to catch on her tights, and Tina bats her hand away.

"Of course I realize that," Tina sighs. "I know it's hopeless but that doesn't mean I can't look, right?"

"Why would you want to look when touching is so much more fun?" Kitty says with a grin, picking up a picture of Jake and trailing a finger down his abs.

"Oh please, like you've been touching Jake," Tina says. "I don't know why you're giving me such a hard time when _neither_ of us have a chance with the objects of our--"

"Lust?" Kitty says, cutting her off and wiggling her eyebrows down at Tina.

"I was going to say affections," Tina says, unable to hold back her giggles when Kitty starts to walk her fingers up Tina's leg.

"Don't deny it, Tina, you were practically drooling over Blaine's tight little tush. How many lonely nights have you spent in this very bed, letting your fingers do the walking?" she asks, her voice dropping low as she walks her fingers higher and higher up Tina's leg, slipping them under the hem of her dress.

"Kitty!" Tina squeaks, twisting her hips away. "Aside from the fact that that's none of your business, where is this even coming from? I thought Jesus frowned upon that kind of thing."

"Jesus frowns upon premarital sex," Kitty says. Her hand's still resting on Tina's hip, her fingers drumming against the material of her dress. "Plowing your own fields is perfectly acceptable."

"I see," Tina says, trying to ignore the flush she can feel on her cheeks and the way her stomach is tingling at Kitty's fingers dragging over her hip. "It's all about the loopholes."

"Exactly!" Kitty says, smiling in a way that she probably thinks is reassuring but is actually kind of terrifying. "There are lots of loopholes, but do you know what my very favorite is?"

"I think I might have an idea," Tina says when Kitty slides her hand to rest low on Tina's stomach. "It still makes no sense, but--" Kitty cuts her off, throwing a long leg over Tina and straddling her on the bed. Tina wants to tell her to watch where she's kneeling because the calendar pictures are still spread all over her bed, but then Kitty's leaning down and kissing her hard, her fingers knocking Tina's hat off of her head and twisting into her hair.

"It makes total sense," Kitty breathes against her mouth between kisses. "Everyone knows the occasional sapphic dalliance doesn't count because marriage is between a man and a woman."

"That makes even less sense," Tina says, cutting off with a moan when Kitty presses her leg between Tina's thighs and nips at her bottom lip.

"Are we going to keep arguing, or are we going to help each other relieve a little tension?" Kitty asks, rolling her eyes. "Because I have bible study at six and you're practically soaking through your tights so don't pretend like you're not on board." Kitty presses her thigh up even harder, grinding in, and Tina bites back a groan, her hips pressing forward against the pressure.

"That's what I thought," Kitty says smugly, and Tina rolls her eyes and shifts her own leg to press against Kitty under her cheerleading skirt. Kitty's breath hitches at the pressure and Tina doesn't even bother hiding her grin.

"Speaking of soaking," Tina says, because she can feel Kitty, hot and damp through her cheer briefs. Kitty just grins, rocking down against Tina's thigh and leaning back in to kiss her.

Kitty kisses roughly, demanding and biting in a way that's not surprising at all, but Tina's not exactly complaining. She'll never admit it, but Kitty was kind of right. Since Mike it's only been Tina and her hand and she's missed the way it feels to have someone else warm on top of her. Even if it'sKitty.

"Okay, enough of the foreplay crap, let's do this," Kitty says, pulling back with a breathless hum as she shoves Tina's dress up and starts to tug her tights and underwear down at once. They're all tangled, and Tina sighs, pushing Kitty's hands away and standing up as gracefully as possible with her tights and underwear tangled around her thighs.

"Move the pictures off the bed, we don't have the film to reshoot," Tina says, wiggling out of her tights and wincing when she sees one of Joe's pictures crumpled and torn beneath Kitty's knee. She probably did it on purpose.

"My, my, someone's all business, aren't they?" Kitty says, rolling her eyes as she gathers the pictures up and sets them on the floor.

"Oh please, you're the one who put us on a schedule," Tina bites back, kicking her underwear off and settling back onto the bed. She feels more than a little awkward, and she still doesn't know what Kitty actually wants to _do_. Plus she's kind of scared to ask because Tina's not so sure she can go through with it if Kitty calls oral sex something weird and religious-sounding.

"Don't get so huffy, I didn't say I didn't _like_ it, bossypants," Kitty says, smirking down at her before she pushes Tina's dress back up and settles down on her belly between her legs. Tina feels her stomach twist up hot. Oh, so _that's_ the plan, then.

Kitty trails her nails up and down Tina's thighs, and they're not long enough to really scratch so it's just a tease, a barely there pressure that mostly just tickles and makes her skin buzz. For all her rushing, Kitty's certainly taking her time now, pressing kisses up the faint red lines her nails left on Tina's thighs.

"I take it you've done this before?" Tina asks as she spreads her legs wider when Kitty starts to trail little stinging bites up the inside of her thighs.

"What happens at cheer camp stays at cheer camp," Kitty says, grinning up at her before she leans down to suck at the crease of Tina's thigh. She's so close to where Tina wants her, where she's wet and aching and flushed, and Tina can't help but rock her hips forward, trying to chase the wet pressure of Kitty's mouth.

"See? Bossy," Kitty mumbles, but then she's leaning in and licking at Tina, a wet, dragging pressure all along her cunt that has Tina arching up when Kitty's tongue presses in over her clit.

Tina doesn't know exactly what she was expecting, but she didn't expect Kitty to be so eager about it. She slides her hands under Tina's ass, tilting her hips up so she can press her face even closer. Tina's hands twist into the sheets when Kitty starts to lick inside and hums out a pleased noise that rumbles straight through Tina and make her hands fly up to grab at Kitty's hair.

"Watch the ponytail," Kitty hisses, glaring up at Tina from between her legs. Her mouth and chin are shining wet and her lips are red and the cool air is a shock against Tina's skin after Kitty's warm mouth. "You know as well as I do that a Cheerio always keeps her pony high and tight and--"

"Oh my god, shut up about your hair," Tina groans, pointedly shoving her own hands under her hips until Kitty pulls hers back. "There, problem solved," Tina says brightly.

"Next time I'll just tie you up with your stupid tights," Kitty says, smiling sweetly at her before sliding two fingers inside, sudden and deep, and Tina lets out a shocked moan, her hips jerking forward against them. Kitty looks entirely too pleased with herself, so Tina closes her eyes, working her hips down against Kitty's hand and panting breathlessly at the ceiling when Kitty's mouth closes back over her.

Kitty doesn't exactly hold back, thrusting her fingers in deep and dragging them back out roughly, and Tina can't help the way her hips keep twitching up, grinding against Kitty's mouth where she's licking hard and steady at Tina's clit. She hasn't had anything this fast or rough in _months_ , and Tina can already feel herself aching in a good way from the harsh press and drag of Kitty's fingers inside of her, how full and different they feel from her own.

She can feel herself getting close already, clenching down hard around Kitty's fingers as her thighs start to shake. Kitty sucks hard at her labia, thrusting her fingers in deep and dragging them forward in sharp tugs that make Tina's whole body arch up into the pressure, her muscles tensed tight and shivering.

"Fuck, just-- there," Tina gasps out, digging her fingers into the sheets so she's not tempted to reach for Kitty's hair again. She listens, thankfully, and all it takes is Kitty sucking at Tina's clit, her fingers working fast, for Tina to squeeze down around them as she starts to come, the tension in her body snapping and heat rushing through her stomach as her hips strain up against Kitty's mouth.

Tina moans softly when Kitty keeps licking, gasping for breath and letting herself enjoy the way Kitty's dragging it out until it gets to be too much, her thighs trembling and her hips jerking away from Kitty's mouth and fingers.

"Okay, okay," Tina pants out, pushing gently at Kitty's shoulder until she finally pulls away. She slumps back against the pillows, trying to catch her breath as the tremors in her thighs start to fade. Kitty's still between her legs, and Tina blushes when feels Kitty dragging her fingertips over Tina's cunt where she's still swollen and wet. Her stomach jumps at the feeling, and Tina laughs breathlessly and reaches down to grab Kitty's wrist, stilling her hand.

"I'd try to convince you to go for two, but we're on a schedule here and I still want to get off," Kitty says, sitting up between Tina's legs. Tina knows she's trying to be cutting, but it's kind of ruined by the way she's flushed and breathless and her face is still wet. Which is actually _really_ hot, though, so Tina drags herself up, her body still lazy from her orgasm, and leans in to kiss her. She licks over Kitty's lips and into her mouth, tasting herself, and Tina barely manages to resist pressing a hand between her legs where she's starting to ache again.

"Dirty girl," Kitty says, pulling back from Tina's mouth with a gasp and raising an eyebrow.

"You're one to talk," Tina says, reaching out and brushing her fingers over Kitty's bottom lip and down to her chin where she's still wet. Kitty actually _blushes_ , and Tina can tell she's about to say something mean to play it off, so she reaches down, pressing her palm between Kitty's legs. Kitty's soaked, and her hips buck forward at the touch, grinding down against Tina's hand with a hitched breath. "What do you--"

"Like this," Kitty says, pushing Tina to sit back against the pillows and stripping off her cheer briefs before she straddles Tina's lap, reaching for her wrist and guiding her hand back between her legs. "Three fingers, and go hard, all that sweet and gentle crap is for wimps."

Tina has to bite at her lip to stop from laughing at the way Kitty's using the same tone she does when barking orders at the Cheerios.

"Come on already, I don't have all day," Kitty says, rolling her eyes, and Tina doesn't feel bad at all when she slides her fingers inside all at once, thrusting hard. Kitty groans, her hips jerking forward as she clenches down around Tina's fingers, and Tina doesn't waste any time, moving her fingers fast and hard inside of Kitty.

Tina crooks her fingers up, letting them drag inside the same way Kitty had, and Kitty moans loudly, getting shakily up to her knees so she can spread them out and grind down hard against Tina's hand, riding her fingers. Kitty's hot and clenching inside, and so wet that it's already covering Tina's palm.

"Harder," Kitty gasps, bracing her hands on Tina's shoulders so she can work her hips down faster. Tina bites back a groan, wishing she could squeeze her thighs together or get some kind of friction between her legs where she's wet and aching again. She works her fingers in faster, pressing up harder inside, and Kitty starts to pant, hips moving desperately, her cunt spreading wetly against Tina's hand every time she grinds down.

Tina can tell that she's close from the way Kitty's breath is hitching, and she reaches down with her free hand to rub at her clit. Kitty squeezes down around her fingers almost immediately, so hard that Tina can barely move them, and her hips jerk forward roughly as she starts to come. Kitty keeps rocking her hips, grinding forward against Tina's hands as her whole body shakes through her orgasm until she slumps forward weakly.

Tina pulls her hand back from Kitty's clit so she can brace herself on the bed and they don't both tumble off of it, Kitty heavy and boneless against her as she pants into Tina's neck. She pulls back a minute later, and Tina's a little proud of how wrecked she looks, her face and neck flushed red and her ponytail a mess.

"Okay," Kitty huffs out, grabbing Tina's wrist and holding it steady as she slowly pulls off of Tina's fingers with a wet noise that makes Tina's stomach draw up tight. "Thanks, that was awesome, I have to go like five minutes ago, where's your bathroom?" Tina gestures weakly to the bathroom door, and Kitty stands up shakily, grabbing her bag from the floor and shutting the door behind her.

"Well," Tina says out loud, "that happened." Saying it doesn't make it seem any less insane, though, so she reaches for a tissue, wiping her hand dry. The bathroom door creaks open while Tina's still trying to convince her legs that they can stand up if they try really, really hard, and Kitty practically skips out. Her hair's perfect, all the stray hairs pulled back again, and her face freshly powdered.

"I used your toothbrush," she says, glaring at Tina when she wrinkles her nose. "Oh please, it's the _least_ you could do, considering," Kitty snaps. She kind of has a point.

"Do you need a clean pair of briefs?" Tina asks, since Kitty's are still wet and crumpled on the floor.

"What am I, an amateur?" Kitty grins, flicking her skirt up and shaking her ass at Tina. "I always carry an extra pair, just in case. You can wash those for me, though. I don't want to taint the house of the Lord by carrying my wet spankies in my purse."

"Of course not," Tina mutters, grimacing. Kitty has got some _seriously_ weird rules about the whole Jesus thing.

"Anyway, thanks, that was fun, etc, etc, you'll take care of all this photoshoot stuff, right?" Kitty says, waving her hand at the pictures that are piled on Tina's floor.

"Wait a second," TIna says, her eyes narrowing. "Did we have sex _just_ so you could get out of working on the calendar?"

"Tina! How could you even think that?" Kitty asks, affronted. "That was only like 30% of it."

"You are so not getting out of this," Tina says, staring her down. "I am not putting this calendar together by myself when you're the one who insisted on final picture approval in the first place."

"Ugh, fine, we'll just meet at my house tomorrow after practice if you're going to be all cranky about it," Kitty says, hitching her bag up to her shoulder and heading for the door.

"No, wait, let's just... let's meet here again," Tina says, relieved when Kitty nods and turns on her heel, heading down the stairs. She has no clue if Kitty's going to decide they should do it again, and she _really_ doesn't want to have lesbian sex in Kitty's room full of creepy Jesus art.

She may have just had sex with Kitty, sure, but she still has _some_ lines.


End file.
